Warlock's plan
by Kiwiruvian
Summary: Sairsta is one of the Shadowlords, or mistress in her case. She seems to have found the perfect vessel for an experiment of sorts, but would everything ran as smoothly as she expected? (This is an One-shot story, an introductory sneak-peek to the universe of the cult of Shadowlords and a Templar Order. )


**Author's note: **So this is an introduction to the Shadowlord and Templar universe, one that all my other WoW related stories will develop in, and this one is from Sairsta's point of view.

And no, I do not take full credit for it. As it is, WoW is property of Blizzard (As if anyone didn't already know that) and all the ideas and themes were developed in a conjoint effort with King Spoot.

Please review and if I managed to poke your curiosity do check out the other stories. Thanks!

* * *

"Is that the one?" Vile green eyes glinted with mischief and dark eagerness as clawed hands played with the hem of the deep purple robe. The shared image travelled from the woman to the demon through the same link she had used to enslave it long ago.

"Yes. That is her" Sairsta replied. Fel and shadow had taken over her eyes completely, as the energy was channelled, engulfing both sclera and irises. She sat back, glass of wine in one hand and the other lightly tracing fingernails over the velvet tapis of the armchair. "A priestess of the moon, recently accepted to the inner circle of her temple." She muttered, taking a small sip from the glass. A flicker of her wrist ordered the eye of Kilrogg to move, catching a better angle of the Kal'dorei woman.

The elf was sitting in the outskirts of Darnassus, the gates of the city could be seen behind her. Traditional robes for one of her stature hugged her form, leaving midriff bare. Pale skin matched well with green hair, giving her an almost minty look and her unmarked eyes showed she was one relatively young for her race. On her lap she held a piece of parchment and was scribbling away, taking her time here and there to glance about the forest as if it were some sort of inspiration for whatever topic she was immortalizing on the page.

"What of the Mind's Eye's edict." The imp hissed the moniker of the Darlord, the leader of the Shadowlords, as if it was the worse of insults. Hackles rising and pointy little teeth bared.

All the cult knew well of his orders, he had made sure of it, night elves were not to be touched nor taken or threatened in any way. What she had planned for the elven woman was exactly the opposite, but risks were to be taken to achieve her goals.

She would had rolled eyes when the darklord personally approached to remind her of it, cornering the warlock and stating clearly the penalty of going against his orders. Death, slow and by torture at his hand, and all because one night elf had bewitched him years ago. Whatever it was he had seen in the kal'dorei of pale hair and deep pink skin. She thought at first it was but a temporary fetish on his part, but no. Even after the kal'dorei decided to leave him, he had not stopped her as he would have with any other enslaved soul the Shadowlords were so fond of taking. He allowed her so much freedom, way more than he even allowed his personal puppet, a scourgeborne taken by him through shadow magic and converted in the perfect pawn.

It was around that time Sairsta had gone into hiding for her own reasons, but had been able to witness his foul mood when his favourite pet left his side. Kyphaz, if she remembered right. She knew it must have taken a lot of restraint on his part to keep himself from forcing the elf to his side that same night. That it took almost three years for him to finally do it, was something that raised many eyebrows between Shadowlords and prompted whispers behind his back. Nevertheless things seemed to have changed between them, no longer that bitter-sweet relation but more. Not that it was anything that mattered to the fel mistress.

She scoffed. "Do you think I fear him? Nevertheless, this is something he will not know about. She will be taken by my personal servants to one of my houses."

"Maybe the Lady should put an end to him." The imp's tail whipped, making a cracking sound against the floor. "Take his place." The imp smirked evilly. "Or! Lord Zeroel would make such a perfect puppet, let me get rid of his consort. He'll eat from your-"

"Quiet." Single word was enough for the imp to whimper and effectively seal its lips. "Keep your recommendations to yourself." She continued, not once did she lost the concentration required to keep the spell working. "Those two have potential together, but neither is a match for the Darklord." Her lips tugged in an amused smirk, she clinked a fingernail a couple times on the surface of the glass. "And the Shadowlord Zeroel is digging his own grave. The only thing that barely protects him is his heritage."

Zeroek and Ellennah, on the time she had been gone things have certainly changed some. The girl was a new addition to the Shadowcasters one with indeed great potential and cockiness to match her consort. One that flaunted her power in waves and a visible aura of shadows around her. Also, one with a secret few knew about. Ellennah was one of the cursed Gilnean. Perhaps it made sense her pairing with the Shadowlord as he was one as well, and he flaunted that using the change as yet another way to terrorize his victims. Luring them in with good looks, sexy smile and well contained shadow aura. It was only when someone was stupid enough to fall for it that he showed his true colors.

The eye swirled around the elf, but keeping its distance as not to be detected. Her mental tirade keeping her slightly distracted. "What in fel's name…" She whispered after a moment. The imp jumped to its feet, clasping clawed hands on one of its mistress' knees as if it'll somehow let him see the image with more clarity. The woman stilled, narrowing eyes to the image in her mind. A man had approached the elf, not one of her race but a human judging by his form. But that was not what had startled her, she recognized his uniform. Titansteel armor, of a hybrid kind of elven and dwarvish design protected his large frame, flowing cape almost reached his ankles as he moved and the mask. 'Sacred' mask as they called it among themselves made of silver and a few traces of gold to protect their identities. Its design, unique to their Order. "Templar."

Templar and Shadowlords have had many battles among themselves. There were many theories and different stories as how both secret societies had crossed paths for the first time. One thing was for certain, since then they had waged a hidden war. Cloak and dagger turned into forest brawls with neither side getting a foothold. There was one that had tipped the scales, Silverghost his moniker and another that had joined soon after as his perfect partner in battle. Between both Silverhaven and Silverghost, they managed to crumble the Shadowlords' occult empire, many had died, and like her many others had gone into hiding. That was when the Darklord had come to power, proving his prominence over all shadowlords by guiding them with a stern and unforgiving hand.

She watched with newfound intrigue as he removed sacred mask and leaned behind the elf to kiss her neck. Her eyes widened when the man then snapped blackened eyes about, passing over the stealthed eye of kilrogg a couple times as if he was able to sense something amiss. His eyes...

"Well, well. The surprises will never end." No other but Silverghost himself. She had not witnessed it but had heard enough tales of how the Templar defeated the old leader of the cult and what effect it had caused on his own body. "What is it with men's allure for kal'dorei women?" She almost growled, ending the spell with a sharp flicker of fingers before the man's suspicion was confirmed and he discovered more of the one that was spying on them.

Her eyes turned to her normal color, or as normal as they had become after the blood pact she paid to the fel. Rather than completely darkened, only her irises retained the fel and void hue.

"Are you still ordering her kidnapping, mistress?" She looked down at the imp, it cringed removing its hands from her knee.

"No. Not this time anyway, but it is something to be observed. It is not often one of the Templar lowers his guard this way." She stood and placed the glass on a nearby table. "Come. We will find someone else for what I had in mind." She turned then, raising the dark cowl over her head and leaving her chambers with the demon in tow.


End file.
